


Schemes and Plans

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Am I supposed to find that seductive? Fling myself across the room at you? Christ, kid, how do you ever get laid?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schemes and Plans

McCoy rubbed the back of his neck, again, and finally glanced over at Jim. And scowled.

"What're you plotting?"

"What?" Jim asked, removing his folded hands from his lips and raising his eyebrows, though he stayed leaned forward. "Who says I'm plotting anything?"

"Your face," McCoy growled. "And don't try to sell me innocent."

Jim's grin broadened, eyes crinkling. And one hand came back up, finger settling over his lips.

"And right there," he pointed at Jim, who put his hand down again, "you're trying to keep it a secret. Whatever is going on in that brain of yours, forget it. We're not sneaking off and painting Archer's crotch or whatever equally insane scheme has occurred to you."

"Would I do something like that?"

McCoy didn't dignify the question with an answer, mouth twisting slightly and eyebrows contracting.

"Okay, Bones. You win." Jim leaned back, knees falling slightly apart. "I was thinking about that spot where your neck smooths down into your shoulder, which that shirt really shows off from this angle, and wondering if you're as sensitive there as I am."

"Am I supposed to find that seductive? Fling myself across the room at you? Christ, kid, how do you ever get laid?"

"Schemes and plans, Bones, schemes and plans."

McCoy flipped a stylus across the room at him, and turned back to his text. Determined not to let Jim see how the thought of Jim's mouth on his shoulders was burning under his skin.

He wasn't going to be another conquest. Jim wasn't the only one with plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for a daily captain/daily doctor post on the livejournal jim_and_bones community


End file.
